Big Brother 5
Big Brother 5 was the fifth series of Big Brother UK. It aired from 28th May, 2004 until 6th August, 2004. The series was notable for its fluctuating prize fund, the final value of which depended on the housemates' performance during tasks. The series was won by Nadia Almada; she received £63,500. Broadcasts The series premiered on May 28, 2004, on Channel 4. The contestants were recorded 24 hours a day with cameras fixed around the house, and had to wear portable microphones. Big Brother 5 was the third of the main series to feature a live launch. The launch night saw Davina McCall give a house tour, as well as discuss rumours that had been going on about the series. She then introduced the new housemates, and they entered the house live. Channel 4 broadcasted a daily highlights show, and from the first week there was a live eviction show hosted by Davina McCall, where the evicted housemate was interviewed. In the nightly highlight episodes, viewers are shown various highlights of a specific day in the house. Big Brother 5 saw the return of the psychiatrists providing commentary on events in the game, with the episodes featuring them being the highlights show after the most recent eviction. The live eviction episode was held on Friday, with a pre-eviction episode and an official eviction episode being held with a 30 minute gap between them. The series ended on August 6, 2004, lasting for a total of 71 days. This made it the longest season of the series at the time. The Saturday Night Live spin-off series, first introduced in Big Brother 3, saw housemates competing in live tasks. It would last until midway through this, when it was axed due to poor ratings. Prizes The thirteen housemates in the game are competing for the grand prize, which eventually amounted to £63,500. Each week, the housemates attempted to complete various tasks assigned by Big Brother in exchange for a weekly budget, which they used to buy food and luxuries; this included buying things such as alcohol and cigarettes. House The Big Brother House has been located at Elstree Studios, Borehamwood, Hertfordshire since Big Brother 3 onward. To go along with the format change of the "evil" Big Brother this year, the House was much smaller in size. The House was one-third smaller, and featured an elevated floor and a lowered ceiling, adding a feeling of claustrophobia. The kitchen remained simple, with only necessities such as an oven (on which the only reference of time was located in the entire House), fridge, and sink. There was only one bedroom, and housemates were required to go through the garden to get to the bedroom. With eight single beds and two double beds, housemates were forced to share beds, and when a housemate was evicted from the series, their bed was removed from the House, effectively preventing bed swapping. The showers in the bathroom this season were made of glass which led out into the garden, thus providing housemates with no privacy. The Diary Room this series featured a red and blue background, with a large red chair which was attached to the wall. Big Brother 5 was the first series to not feature the chickens in the backyard. The House for this series was later described as being "horrible", with a member of production stating it was "designed to be as uncomfortable as possible, with none of the luxury gadgets of previous years." Housemates Big Brother 5 saw thirteen new housemates enter its doors throughout the series. Twelve of these housemates entered the House on Day 1. An additional housemate entered the House on Day 31, as a replacement for a housemate that had previously been ejected. Two of the thirteen housemates were removed from the House after breaking the fundamental rules of Big Brother. Tasks Fight Night Main Article: Fight Night Fight Night is the name given to the most well known argument in Big Brother UK history. It escalated into physical violence and threatening behaviour. For the first time up until that series, and the only time since, Big Brother called in security to break up the fight. The house was left in a mess and most of the housemates were given warnings by Big Brother. Nominations table Notes In week 1, housemates had to nominate who they didn't want to receive their suitcase, not who they wanted to evict. Kitten refused to nominate. Kitten was evicted by Big Brother after constant rule breaking. This week, housemates were told there was a double eviction, and the two housemates to be evicted were Emma and Michelle. In reality, the public had been voting which two housemates enter a secret Big Brother Bedsit, in which the two evictees would live for five days, and be able to watch their fellow housemates on a television screen, and then return to the house, still able to win the prize money. Emma and Michelle made their nominations from the Bedsit. The other housemates could not nominate them, assuming them to be evicted. Due to Emma’s ejection from the house, Week Three’s eviction was postponed until Week Four. In Week Five, new housemate Becki arrived. She could not be nominated, and believed she could not nominate. However, Big Brother told her that she must nominate one housemate who will automatically face eviction by kissing them. If she didn’t do this, she would be up for eviction. Becki kissed Michelle, meaning she was up against the two housemates with the most nominations, Marco and Nadia. Jason and Victor were banned from nominating due to constant discussion of nominations In the housemates army task, sergeants Jason and Michelle were told of the twist in nominations. If the privates passed the task, all six privates would face eviction. If the privates failed, sergeants would face eviction. Privates passed, meaning the six of them faced eviction. All housemates faced eviction automatically. Nominations do not take place in the final week, instead the public votes for which of the remaining housemates they want to win. As Stuart has the least votes to win he was given a surprise eviction during a party. The public then voted for the final four. Nomination totals Category:Big Brother UK